Love and hate do not mix
by Harada Risa
Summary: A promise from childhood, turns into a form of chaos that they didn't think would happened. KradxDark
1. Now and then and HUH?

I'm so going to flamed for this.

Daisuke: But at least you tried to write a Krad and Dark fanfic!

True….

Krad: I would rather die then to read through this story…

TOO LATE!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own DNAngel, FMA, Saiyuki, or any other anime that has and ever will be created…unless if it's by me.

**Prologue: 10 years ago..**

"So you have to move?" A small boy asked. "Why Krad?"

The small blonde sadly replied. "It has something to do with my family's business, sorry Dark."

"Did it really have to be at the last minute?"

"I told you before, my dad's business can and will always be like that."

"KRAD!" His mom yelled. "It's time to go!"

"Okay!" he yelled back. "Well, see you later…"

"Wait Krad!" Dark shouted. "I know this is a little girly and everything, but let's make a promise that we'll meet each other again someday, alright?"

The young blonde smiled. "OKAY! I PROMISE!"

"KRAD!"

"Alright mom!" He mumbles before walking to the car. The engine started. The 2 friends waved to each other until they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Aww man, I can't believe that I started crying." Dark wiped the water from his eyes.

"DAAARRRKKKK!" A girl's voice ran before a ball hit him. "Your mom wants you now!"

"Okay! Jeez, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" he threw the red sphere back at her. "You're more masculine than you're feminine!"

"So, I don't care unless you want to get beaten up again by me!" She stick her tongue at him then ran to the park.

"Riku get back here!" Dark ran after her.

Chapter 1: Now and then, and HUH! Today's another sunny day in this Mousy household, too bad a certain boy was… "GET UP ALREADY DARK!" His friend, Daisuke, was vigorously shaking him. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" The taller boy was still sleeping… 

"That's it!" Daisuke bonked his friend on the head with a squeaky hammer that he won from an arcade not too long ago.

"OW!" Dark shouted. "What was that for!"

"I see that you're finally awake, come on school starts in 10.." The red head closed the door. Dark twitched.

Riku, who was waiting downstairs, laughed at them. "Is Dark giving you a hard time? He never wakes up in time for school if I wasn't the alarm clock."

Daisuke sighed. "It must be an everyday thing for you then."

"Yeah, but you'll be used to it when you're his childhood friend for more then 10 years…."

Then Dark slammed his bedroom door and went outside along with Riku and Daisuke, but the taller boy seemed to 'run' toward school.

"How about that. Is he still mad at me for bonking him?" The red head questioned.

"Maybe…" Riku turned to her left. "Someone's moving in the neighborhood eh?"

Dark, meanwhile, was hiding in the dark corner. "Don't think you're going to get away with this Daisuke!" He thought. Footsteps were coming Dark grinned. "TAKE THAT, YOU EVIL PERSON!" He threw water balloons at Daisuke and set rapid dogs on him.

"AHHHH!"

"TAKE THAT DAISUKE!" Dark laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Take what?" Riku questioned.

The taller boy turned around and saw his two friends. "How can that be, I thought and you and the water balloons and- How did you escape the water balloons and rapid dogs, Daisuke!"

The smaller boy blinked. "What are you talking about, there weren't any water balloons."

"And rapid dogs.." Riku added.

A question mark came out of Dark's head. "Nani? Wait, if I didn't attack you then who did I attack?"

The tomboy girl pulled Dark's shirt collar and was dragging him; "Don't daydream, school's starting in 2."

"Meanie!" Dark gave Riku a raspberry.

In the middle of homeroom, a taller blond, who was dripping wet, came in almost breaking the door.

"Oh, so that's the person I attacked…." Dark thought.

"I'm so glad you can join us…" The teacher said. "Tell me, why are you soaking wet?"

"Because some stupid guy threw water balloons and set rapid dogs on me!" He shouted.

"Dark." Daisuke and Riku coughed.

"Oh, jeez thanks a lot!" The purple hair boy glared at them.

"At least you made it in one piece, now if you would be so kind to sit behind Dark." The teacher pointed at him.

A thunder came behind Dark's background. "I'm doomed!"

"Good luck." Riku whispered.

"You'll need it.." Daisuke added.

"Are you two really my friends?" Dark continued to glare at his 'friends'.

While Krad sat behind him, a blast of flame came from the background. "I know what you did 30 minutes ago.." The blonde said in a really creepy voice.

"Mommy…" The boy cried.

"I'll give him 5 minutes…" The tomboy said to the red head.

"I'll give him 30 seconds…" The smaller boy said back.

"OH WHAT GREAT FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE!" Dark shouted.

"Mr. Mousy, is there something you would like to share with us?" The teacher said.

"No.."

"Good, since you're going to give Mr. Hikari a tour around the school anyway…"

"Why me…" he slammed his head on the desk. "Plus, I'm too young to die…"

"Uh-oh, Dark-chan's in some serious tro-uble!" Another new student named Mio Hio shouted. "But never fear for Mio's here to save the day!"

"Just shut up…" A girl behind her said.

"Fine, be a big meanie. I was trying to lighten up the mood…"

Finally, the school bell rang and Dark rushed right out of the door. He left a note on Riku's desk, it reads; 'I'll give you an I.O.U, I'm too young (and handsome) to die. –Dark'

Riku said nothing. "Why do I have to be the one? Why not Daisuke?" She turned around and saw Mio Hio hugging him tightly.

"DAI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"Here we go again…" Daisuke thought before doing his usual morning run away from the crazed fangirl.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Mio ran after her love.

Riku sighed. "Dark better owe me for this…" She walked up to the blonde. "My name's Riku Harada and I'll be the one who gives you a tour around here since my friend's being a coward right now.."

Krad smirked. "Alright…"

"Hey, don't get any ideas! I'm only doing this to help Dark!" Riku stormed off the class. "Hurry up, if you don't want to be late for your next class."

Krad got his stuff and followed her.

"Awww, look can it be that Riku-chan has fallen in wub?" Towa giggled. "That would be so cute!"

"But she is!" Risa said. "She's in love with Dark…. I think…"

"Still…seeing your sister in love would be so cute!"

"Yea I guess."

"Awww, do I sense a sign of jealously?" Towa pretended to gasp.

"Of course not, I'll get a better boyfriend then she ever will." Risa stormed off like her sister did, but Towa sighed. "I made her mad again…"

Meanwhile, Dark was already in his next class, seating in his seat. "Man, first I attacked the wrong guy. Then I think he's out to get me as a form of revenge. This day sucks!" Then Krad came in with Riku. "It's one unfortunate event after another." He banged his head on the desk again.

End chapter 1

So what do you think? Should I continue this? I know it's not really that yaoi-ish yet…but it will soon….


	2. Blackmailing is fun!

Wow…12 reviews…

**Reviews: **

**Razatip: I already know you're not too fond of AU's, but I'm glad you still liked it!**

**Kuramasdarkside: THANKS!**

**Ryuueiki: Yup, Krad and Dark is a cute couple! **

**Shimmering solitude: Yup, he sure is…and he's going to get in even more trouble.**

**Lillith: Thanks and updated! Krith: Here's the new chapter! Just a loving fan: Thanks and I hope it gets interesting! Aznfyre: Yup and it's going to get even more funnier Neko-nya: UPDATED!**

**Kimiko: Thanks!**

**Catseyes77: Thanks!**

**Hakudoshi-chan: Thank you and I loved your Krad and Dark mpreg fic! **

**_Disclaimer- I never have owned DNAngel and never ever will._**

Chapter 2

The good news is that Krad is nowhere near Dark when it came to the sitting arrangements, but the bad news is there is STILL a fiery background. As you can see the blonde was still glaring at Dark, causing the purple hair teen to sweat drop … A LOT.

"Riku do something!" He whispered to his table partner.

"You told me to only tour him around the school, not stop his rage." She pretended to sound uncaring while reading a book.

"But-"

"It wasn't part of our deal. So deal with it!"

Then Dark got out a squeaky hammer as he hover it over her. "Man, if you weren't a girl I would have destroyed you in a second!"

Tomboy Riku grinned. "Oh really? What about all the times I beaten when I was a 'boy' or the times-"

"I didn't know you were a girl when I first met you!"

"That goes to show how bad your eyesight is…"

Dark twitched. "Why you little-"

"Whoa calm down!" A boy grabbed his classmate while backing away from Riku.

"Let me at her, let me at her!" Dark's eyes were glowing red with anger, which made the whole classroom back away to the walls.

"Dark-chan is scaring me!" One girl shouted.

Riku chuckled a bit. "It's been a while since I made Dark mad." She thought. "What's the matter? You're too weak of a guy to beat a strong girl like me?"

Finally Dark's strength was too much for his classmate.

"Uh-oh…" She got up from her seat.

"RIIIKKKKUUUUU!" He shouted while running after her. You can hear the stomping noises all the way from downstairs, in fact the whole school was shaking.

Daisuke looked at the ceiling from the first floor. "What happened here?" He thought in the hallway.

"DAI-CHAN!" Mio yelled.

"Not again…" He started to run again/

"WAIT MY LOVE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The teacher from Dark's classroom, finally, came later. "Sorry, I'm late students I-" She saw something very unexpected outside.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL MEANIES!" Dark shouted while being tied to a pole upsdie down. The girls were putting make-up on him.

"BLACKMAIL!" Krad got out his cell phone and took a picture of him. "MUAHAHHA!" With that he ran off.

"Don't think you're getting away with this!" The upside down boy said. "Get me down from now!"

"Temper, temper Dark. You need anger management!" Riku winked

"MEANIE! MEANIE, MEANIE MEANIE!"

_**Flashback a while ago, when Riku was taking Krad to his next classroom.** _

"You know, you really have grown from the last time I saw you…" The blonde said.

Riku instantly gave a death glare. "What are you, a stalker?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten your friend from 10 years ago!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a childhood friend named Krad-" That's when it her, now she knows who he is.

Krad smiled. "Remember?"

She got closer to him. "Krad…." She looked into his eyes.

"Riku…."

They both got closer and closer until…she pulled on his hair really hard. "What did you do to your hair? It's so long, it's waist length and your hair is so blonde too!" She continued to pull on his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! DAME! STOP!" He got his hair back and tied it back to a ponytail. "That really hurts…"

"But still with that long hair, it makes you like a girl!"

"Are you implying something?" Krad said with an anger mark on his face.

"No, not really unless you want me too!"

He chuckled. "Same old Riku…"

"And same old Krad…"

After a second or two of silence, the blonde came up with an idea. "Do you want to help me get back at Dark? For old times sakes since we use to play tricks on him?"

Riku smirked. "Alright, you got yourself a deal!"

**_End flashback_**

Now, after getting off the pole and wiping the make-up off of him, Dark is on the lookout for Krad. "He's going to regret the day that he messed with Dark Mousy!" He thought.

Luckily for him, the blonde was in 3 classes with him. Sadly, he wasn't able to get his cell phone. Every time he tried to do so… let's just say that there was a lot of blackmailing involved.

"Damn, he's one hard character to defeat…" The purple hair wonder thought during lunch. "At this rate, I'm going to be the laughing stock of this school!" He saw Krad sitting at a table not too far away from him. Dark got up and stood next to the blonde. He looked at Krad and Krad looked at Dark.

"Hey…" The slightly smaller boy said. "I noticed that whenever I turn around I see you, do you have a tracker on me?"

No reply.

"AHHH! STALKER, STALKER! I HAVE A STALKER!" Dark shouted.

"Oh come on! We only have 3 classes together!"

Then the purple hair wonder saw Krad's cell phone. "Ah-ha!" He tried to grab it, but the blonde got it first which made Dark fall flat on the ground.

"Ow…" He mumbled. "Maybe I should use a different way…" So Dark got up and coughed. "I'm sorry about earlier today about throwing water balloons and setting rapid dogs on you too. I thought you were someone else. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well this is a surprise…" Krad said,.

"Heh…I surprised myself even…" Dark thought as the blonde had a grin across his face. "I have a bad feeling about this…" He thought again.

His punishment was a very nice and simple one, he was tied to a pole and was thrown water balloons!

"HEY, I DON"T WANT TO GET TIED TO A POLE AGAIN!" Dark yelled out.

"Shut up and hold still!" Krad threw another water balloon at him during lunch without letting the teachers see them.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"You said anything right? Be lucky I didn't set rapid dogs on you! Now stay still ,like a good slave, while I get more water balloons.."

Dark pouted. "Jerk…" He manages to escapes "GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! KRAD'S MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" He shouted through a megaphone.

Mio stopped running after her love, Daisuke dropped his lunch, Risa started to blush Riku and Towa almost spitted out their milk, Satoshi said nothing, and Krad came out of the bathroom looking very read but mad with fury.

"MUAHAHAHAHA, take that" Dark smiled proudly.

Krad kicked the table, which made his 'boyfriend' fall. "WHATEVER DARK TOLd YOU ISN'T TRUE AT ALL! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Too late, even the teachers started to turn read. The only thing the blonde could do was glare at his 'lover'.

"Why, I'm so glad my work had effect you so!"

"Oh shut up, Dark…" Krad shook his head and walked off.

"You know…" Riku whispered. "I think you may have offended him a little bit too much…"

"Yeah I know but I'm going to apologize to him, k?"

However, he has yet to see him let alone say sorry to him. Finally at the end of the day he did.

"Krad!" Dark shouted in the courtyard.

"What?" The blonde said.

"About earlier today…"

"Oh that? I'm over it, I'm okay now…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried that you might 'kill' me…" Krad looked away.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do tha-"

Dark's words were cut off when Satoshi said, "Dark, I didn't know you like to wear pretty skirts and ribbon…" He showed him the picture that Krad edited. By then, the blonde was already gone. Dark fell to the floor again.

"Why is everyone so mean to me today?" He cried.

End chapter 2

This chapter was mostly humor…haha. The next chapter will have some yaoi-ish things in it!

P.S Sorry if my grammar stinks…my beta-reader was too busy to read it.

**_Japanese word (I don't put a lot of those in here.)_**

Dame-STOP/NO!


	3. Woe is me

**_Disclaimer- still do not own DNAngel…_**

Here's where the romance begins…. I'm sorry if it stinks! I SUCK AT ROMANCE AND GRAMMAR!

**_Warning: If you do not like MalexMale relationships, then put the back button on the top of the screen…NOW._**

_**Chapter 3**_

Today the sky was shining and there wasn't a cloud in site, but as for Dark it was downright pouring while walking home from school the next day.

"Aw, cheer up! At least it will help you in the future!" Older twin, Riku said,

"Easy for you, you're not the one in this situation." Dark was still in the dumps.

"It would be fun, why don't you give it a try?"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WAS RANDOMLY SELECTED TO BE IN THIS STUPID SCHOOL PLAY!" The slightly older boy pointed at Riku.

She formed a fist and lightly taps it on her left palm. "Oh so that's what it was, how come I didn't know about it?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" He shouted with an anger mark.

The tomboy smirked. "Heh, why are you making such a huge deal about this play? Daisuke was selected too."

"It's because of that new kid, I know he's planning to get back at me still…" Dark shuddered at the thought of what might happen to him.

"Someone's a little paranoid this afternoon." Riku whispered, but her friend heard it.

"I am not!" He rebelled against Riku.

She chuckled. "But really, there isn't anything to worry about. 'He' wouldn't blackmail you again, if I know him correctly."

Dark said nothing for a second. "Is he your boyfriend now or something?"

A light red blush was on her face. "Of course not!"

"Then how do you know he won't attack me?" The taller boy questioned as he was starting to get suspicious.

"Well duh, Krad's our-" Riku's words were cut off when Risa came running.

"Riku…it's your turn to clean the classroom!" The younger twin panted.

"No it isn't, it's your turn!" Riku sounded annoyed. "Stop being a brat!"

Risa whined. "But I'm busy right now! I have to get ready for the play, I was selected!"

"Whatever…" The older sister sighed and went off with Risa.

"Is she your girlfriend? Riku, I mean." A certain blonde said behind Dark.

"Of course not, she's just a friend. Now quit stalking me!" Dark looked like he was going to 'kill' Krad.

"That's odd, I really did think you would be going out with her."

"You thought wrong, she's just a friend and nothing else!"

Krad grinned. "Better be careful then, I might steal her heart before you know it…"

Dark glared at him. "I know Riku almost all my life, I doubt she'll fall for a stalker like you!"

"Serious aren't we, are you getting jealous!" The blonde pretend to gasp as if it was a real shock.

"What makes you think that!"

Then Krad grabbed Dark and pushed him against the wall.

"Why are you jealous when I'm already your boyfriend?" The blonde stared into Dark's eyes.

"W-w-what are you talking about? You're actually going along with that!" The purple hair teen said really fast while blushing.

"Why shouldn't I?" Krad's lips were about an inch away from Dark's. He quickly closed his eyes thinking Krad would kiss him but instead he got a flick on his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dark glared at the blonde again.

"That shows how gullible you are." Krad winked as he walked ahead of his 'boyfriend' and turned left to his house.

However Dark was still blushing from what happened. "Y-y-you damn jerk!"

Riku, who was still cleaning her classroom, looked out the window. "…. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be one of those days again…"

The next day, it was Saturday everyone! It's another shining beautiful morning once again!

"I'M LATTTEEE!" The purple hair teen shouted.

And Dark was late as usual.

"Man, it's 10:30! I'm so late!" he tried to run as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, everyone who was selected agreed to do what play they were going to do.

"So, it's settled." The leader of this play, Takashi, said. "We all agree to the play?"

"YUP!" They all said.

That's when Dark came into the scene, only to collide with the window because he was running so fast.

"ooo…" Everyone thought. "That's got to hurt…"

"Dark, you're late!" Takashi said. "You'd better have a good excuse for this!"

"I overslept, is it my fault I like to sleep a lot? It's good for you!" Dark said as he came through the main door.

"I bet he forgot to set his alarm clock again…" Daisuke thought.

"Maybe he has a sleeping problem." Risa thought.

"That's not a good excuse! As punishment, you're going to clean the cafeteria!" Then the psycho theme music was heard in the background.

"AHH!" Almost everyone fell to the ground and hide under their chair. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"What's so bad about cleaning the lunch room?" Risa said.

"…. We had a huge food fight, you came by a little bit later." Towa said. "Blame him!" She pointed to a boy.

"Hey, it was just a piece of lettuce!" He cried.

"Now march, Dark!" Takashi said.

So the teen went to the place and started cleaning up the mess, sadly it wasn't going to be clean anytime soon.

"Damn that Takashi." The teen snapped on a pair of yellow rubber gloves. "Was it my fault that I was watching the ring and it gave me nightmares!"

"Yes, yes it was…"

Dark leaped into the air and fell on top of a table. "Oh, it's just you Krad. You're late too?"

"Sadly, yes. I was watching the ring as well…" The slight taller boy sighed.

"Don't just stand there, help me clean!" Dark got out cleaning supplies.

"Or…" That sly grin came across Krad's face again. "Maybe we can…" He got closer to Dark. "Do 'it'?"

A streak of blush started to come up again. "What makes you think we can do 'that' in here?" Dark backed away.

"Do you want to?" Krad looked like he was going to kiss him again. Dark was blushing 7 different shades of red.

Then when they got really close together…Towa came in the lunchroom. "Dark, Krad! Takashi said you can come out now!" She saw Krad cupping his 'boyfriend's face and saw Dark looking like a cherry. Towa was starting to look like a cherry as well. "Um…. Maybe you guys shouldn't be making out IN FRONT of the cafeteria doorway!" She said, still blushing.

"We weren't making-out!" The purple hair teen shouted. "And why are you dressed like you're going to the ball, Towa?"

She smiled. "It's for the play! We're going to do Cinderella and I'm one of the evil step sister!"

Dark got a scary idea. "Wait…I'm not Cinderella am I?"

"No…"

"Whew…"

"Krad is!" Towa shouted happily.

A thunder came in the background. "WHAT!" The blonde yelled out furiously.

"Of course, Krad was the only blonde who fitted the costume at the time on short notice…" She backed away from Krad, who looked like he was going to kill someone. Dark laugh and pointed at 'Cinderella'.

"And Dark's the prince!" She pointed that and that made the 'prince' stop laughing. "Takashi said that it might be fun doing a role that someone doesn't want!" Seconds later Towa ran out of the lunchroom to get away from the pissed off duo.

"I'M GOING TO KILL TAKASHI!" Both of them shouted.

End chapter 3

Yea…I know I can't write romance…now excuse me while I hit myself with this textbook.

Daisuke: And me calling the 911 number…

(Sorry I didn't respond to the reviews…the busy life of a high school girl…argh…)


	4. Not as romantic as I thought

Reviews:

**Razatip: **Yup, Krad's cinderella….muhahahahahaha…

**Orliluver1137: **Thanks and I read slowmance! You're right, it is funny!

**Neko-nya: **Yup, muahahahaha!

**dimonyo-anghel: **I think so too, I'm starting to get a mental image of Krad in a dress…haha

**Hakudoshi-chan: **MUAHAHAHHA! Haha..

**M**: Thank you…

**Remiera: **Yup, you got to love Krad as cinderella..haha

**Shadowrogue: **Thanks, Melissa!

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**: ….Thanks and don't worry, you WILL see Dark in a dress…soon enough…muhahahaha! I like your penname by the way!

Wow…I'm shocked I even got over 10 reviews for this story…thanks everyone! Oh yea, my friend Shadowrogue is somewhat new to writing fanfictions…so can you help her out? My beta-reader didn't have time to read this chapter…so sorry if my grammar stinks and this chapter is somewhat random.

Krad: For the last time! I AM NOT A FISH!

Dark: FISHIE!

_Disclaimer- haven't I said this enough?_

**Chapter 4**

"Well, that was an interesting experience…" Riku closed the front door of her house.

"At least I had fun!" Risa giggled. "Did you like the play?"

"Yeah, it was…amusing…"

"I made a good evil step mother, of course. I can't wait to do another school play!" Risa jumped with joy before going to her room.

Riku sighed. "Make sure Krad and Dark aren't playing the main roles next time…"

Flash back to a few hours ago, when the play started. Everyone got in his or her seats, Dark came up to the stage. "I HAVE A.D.D!" He shouted. The whole audience sweat dropped.

"I know this was a bad idea from the start…" Riku thought in the crowd.

"Get back in here, Dark!" Daisuke pulled him back in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Can I have some fun once in a while?" Dark pouted. "Meanie!"

"Dark, Daisuke!" Towa came by. "We have a big problem!"

"What is it?"

She nervously laughed a bit. "Um…well…you see…"

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING A DRESS ON STAGE!" Krad roared behind the door of his changing room. "I'll be humiliated…"

"Awww, come on it can't be that bad?"

"That's what you think!" Krad came out of his room, he was wearing a rag dress with a dirty pink apron around his waist and was wearing a blue headband. "And there's no way I'm wearing 'this' on stage!" He got out a very sparkly, shiny, pink dress.

Dark was laughing his head off again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. That ball dress is too small for you anyway." Towa got out her measuring tape while measuring the dress. "I think Dark can fit in this."

"There's no way I'm going to wear THAT!" The prince pointed.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

So, afterwards the play finally started.

"Ahem." Dark was the narrator. "Once apon a time there was a girl named Cinderella…"

Krad shows up no stage cleaning the floor with his fake water ballon chest. "Must…kill..Takashi…" He thought.

"And he…I mean she was always was tortured by her evil step mother and sister." Daisuke said again.

"Clean that floor!" Risa, being the step mom shouted.

"Yea, clean my shoes too!" Towa shouted as well.

"Don't forget to sweep the lawn too!" Takashi, being the other step sister shouted.

"CLEAN MY ROOM!"

"I'M HUNGRY, MAKE ME LUNCH!"

"BRUSH MY CAT!"

Krad got out a megaphone. "ONE AT A TIME, PEOPLE!" He shouted back, which made the whole room shake.

"….okay!" The 3 people walked away with their hair up in the air, along with the audience as well.

"Anyway, one day mail came by the door. It said that there was going to be a ball coming up tonight." The red head tried to get his hair back to normal. "Man, what did Krad do? Super glue the megaphone so our hair would stay like this!"

"Oh! The mail!" Risa got to the door. "There's going to be a ball tonight!"

"I can't wait, I'm going to be so pretty!" Takashi screamed.

Riku shuttered. "I think he's playing that a little too well…" She thought.

"Can I go? I want to see Dark-kun in a dress!" Krad said.

"PERVERT!" The prince shouted behind the curtains.

"Quiet!" One girl hit Dark with a paperfan.

"OW!"

"So, onwards, you can't come to the ball, I mean look at you! You're so poor!" Towa laughed.

"Fine, jerks!"

Daisuke finally got his hair in the right place. "But the poor boy-"

"GIRL!"

"But the poor GIRL didn't give up there, she got a fairy godmother to save the day."

"Hey, you! Get up and hurry to the ball. You want to see Dark in a dress don't you? SO MARCH ALREADY!"

Risa looked at the script. "That wasn't suppose to be in there…"

"At least they're going along with this…" The red head whispered. "So, Krad went to the ball like she was told and there she got to see prince Dark!"

Dark came into the scene, expect he be supposed to be Cinderella. Now Krad was the prince.

"…. This is so messed up…" Riku thought after seeing the switch.

"May I have this dance 'PRINCESS' Dark?" You can tell Krad was trying not to hold his laughter after seeing his 'princess' in a dress.

"I would love to 'PRINCE' Krad." And Dark was glaring back.

Too bad both of them didn't know really know how to waltz, so instead they kept stepping in each other's foot.

"Watch where you're going!" The princess whispered.

"Watch where you're stepping then!"

"You suck at waltzing, you know that? Damn, I bet I'm a better dancer then you ever-"

Krad kissed Dark on the lips, even though it was a light one but it was enough to make the younger teen blush.

Good thing this part was in the plot, because Dark ran off the set leaving the 'glass slipper' behind.

Riku blinked. "Did Krad kiss Dark?" Her eyes widen.

The curtain closed for the short half time. The blonde went to his changing room, he and Dark were the only ones there. At that moment both of the teens went red.

"Um, I'm sorry maybe that was a little too forward of me…" Krad mumbled.

"It's okay…" Dark sighed trying to get his heart rate back down, bit it didn't. "What's wrong with me? It's just a kiss, so what if it was my first one, it doesn't mean I would overreact to it. Its just part of the play right?" He thought holding his hand to his heart.

"Um…if you don't mind…" Krad said. "We have to change now before the half time is over…"

Then Dark's heart rate went over 100 at the thought of Krad changing.(1) "Fine…" He said quickly, while still being red after he got out.

So the play finally ended and this time, no screw-ups! Riku remained sitting while waiting for her sister. There was a spark of jealousy going on.

_End flashback._

"Why do I feel so jealous of Krad?" Riku thought "Does that mean I like Dark? Heck no, not in a million years!" She was debating against herself. "Dark's like a brother I never had!…right?"

**End chapter 4**

Yea…that was pretty crappy…I STILL SUCK AT ROMANCE! I'm going to hit myself with the textbook again.

Daisuke: Hello 911?

1) Who wouldn't? haha

Do you think I should continue this?


	5. I hate you!

**Reviews:**

**Razatip:** Hm, good point…haha

**Shimmering Solitude:** Thanks!

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thanks!

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya:** Yay! COOKIES! PUSHIE! Lol

**Deivnedragon**: Thanks!

**Orliluver1337:** Thanks and updated!

**Neko-nya:** Yup, haha and I don't mind the slow review…

**Remiera:** Haha, okay! UPDATED!

**Amamiya:** Wow, I'm surprised that my fanfiction made you laugh.…and don't worry, Satoshi's in this chapter…

_**Disclaimer- What do you think? **_

Chapter 5 

It was a week from what happened between Krad and Dark and that kiss. Riku wasn't sure was she mad or jealous of her old childhood friend for 'stealing' her crush. Whatever the case is, she's pretty much in denial about it. Today she saw Krad smiling at Dark during English class.

"I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous!" She screamed in her head. It wasn't working, she almost snapped her pencil into two! "Alright …I admit it, so what if I'm jealous? I already knew Dark would fall for Krad…ARGH! WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT IT?" She literally was hitting herself on the head with a textbook and everyone just blinked. (1)

"Is Riku okay?" Risa thought, who was sitting next to her sister. "She look a bit tense does this have to do with last week's play?"

After class was over, the younger twin had an idea that might help her sister's mind off of whatever's bothering her. So when it was lunch time, guess what she did.

"YOU WHAT!" Riku shouted at Risa.

"I thought maybe it can help you out of something!" Risa can feel her sister's boiling anger rising.

Riku started shaking Risa. "What were you thinking! Me being a fashion model for school?" (2)

"I thought it would get your mind off what happened last week!"

The older twin said nothing. "It's none of your business on what goes on in my life!"

"But Riku, I'm just saying…"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Riku shouted angrily.

"It sounds like it is."

"Just leave me alone!" The short hair girl ran off to some place her sister can find her. "Please." She found herself leaning against a hidden tree in school. "Am I jealous? Am I in love with Dark? Why am I so confused!" Millions of questions were filling her head right now.

"Riku? Riku, where are you?" Risa was calling for her sister.

"Did I tell you to leave me alone?" Riku mumbled. "You're stupid to believe someone wants to be found when they want to be alone." After a little while, her younger twin sister stopped calling her. "Maybe I'm the stupid one." Riku thought again. "I should of seen this coming…but still…" She heard the bell rang, time to go to the next class as she got her stuff.

It was French class for her, sitting next to the window while she waited for the teacher to come back from lunch.

"Riku, you okay?" Satoshi questioned. (3)

"Huh? I'm okay…"

"I heard Risa was looking everywhere for you a while ago."

"Risa doesn't know when to leave me alone!" The older twin thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the class, guess who was full of sugar and coffee today.

"I've got a bazooka and I'm not afraid to use it! BWHAHAHA!"

If you thought it was Dark, guess again.

"Dark, what did you give Krad!" Daisuke said hiding under his table.

"Is it my fault if he can't handle a little sugar in the afternoon?" The purple hair teen said. "Go Krad, GO!"

"How much did you give him?"

Dark thought for a while. "Hm…probably about a cup of sugar."

"YOU CALL 'A CUP' LITTLE?"

The poor blonde has fallen into the grasp of his friend. "MUAHAHAHAHHAA! TIME TO RULE THE WORLD!"

Dark hit his friend on the head with a squeaky hammer. "Hey that's 'my' job!"

Riku sighed. "I'm hopelessly in love with that jerk."

"The joys of coffee and donuts to help your soul!" Krad suddenly burst out saying. "COFFEE!"

"Quiet in the classroom!" The French teacher shouted with her megaphone. Everyone fell off his or her seats.

"Meanie!" Take a while guess who said that.

"Get out your pencils, time for a pop quiz!"

All the students in the classroom screamed. "AHHHH!"

"It's multiple choice, so relax!"

The students did what they were told and did the test, expect for Krad who was tied to a chair. Riku sighed again, while doing her test. She looked out the window and there she had a flashback.

_A smaller version of Dark and herself were running in the park to look for her mom. _

"_Dark-chan?" She said. "Since Krad-kun's no longer here, what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know." He replied sadly. "He was my friend."_

_Riku looked at the sadden eyes in her friend. "Tell you what. From now on I'll be your 'best' friend! You'll no longer feel sad again!"_

_Dark smiled softly. "Thanks Riku."_

"When I saw the sadness in him, that when I knew he liked Krad. But still, how was I suppose to know he was gay!" Riku thought while looking out the window.

"MISS HARADA!" The teacher shouted. "Go to dentition, now!"

"Oui, oui…" She said in French went out of the classroom.

"Riku's in trouble!" Krad said, he was still hyper.

"VOUZ AUSSI!"

Krad started to cry. "How can I, I'm tied to a chair!"

Everyone glared at Dark.

"It's not my fault, if blondie can't handle a little sugar! Fine, fine I'll go…" So off he went with his female friend to the room they were suppose to go.

"Should I tell him I like him?" Riku thought. "You didn't have to make Krad so hyper." She said.

"Not you too, he'll calm down soon enough!" he sounded like he was annoyed.

"Do you still like him? After what happened last week." Riku blurted out. "Oh crap, I wasn't suppose to say that!" She thought to herself while covering her mouth and her blush.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

She was stuttering. "W-w-well because of that kiss and all.."

"DON'T MIND ME OF 'THAT!" It was his turn to blush. "Took me forever to forget about it!"

"Was it your first kiss…"

"……….yes…." Dark didn't want to admit it.

Riku looked sad. "Did you like it?"

"Stop asking these questions!" The older boy was now really red.

"Did you?"

No reply came from Dark for he didn't want to admit it once again, but Riku knew her friend well enough.

"I see then." A tear came down to her check, but couldn't allow letting Dark see it.

"You didn't answer my question, 'Why are you asking this all of a sudden?'"

"I don't know…" Riku said. "I guess…I was just wondering that's all…"

"Oh…" Dark wasn't really satisfied with her answer.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later." Riku stopped walking.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Girl stuff, see you later!" With that she ran for the nearest bathroom. "It's true then, Dark's in love with Krad! I hate you! I HATE YOU ALL!" She was letting her sorrow out in tears. She spend the rest of the period in there unknowing that Dark heard her crying just outside the hallway.

End chapter 5

1) What? I do that all the time! AND PROUD OF IT!

2) That happened to my friend before…haha

3) What is Satoshi doing in French? Who knows...

Crappy…. Crappy…. Crappy….I starting to think that maybe I should delete this since I'm starting to think this is really bad…


	6. Why me?

Disclaimer- I don't own it and never will…

By the end of the period, Riku finally came out of the bathroom. Thank goodness for the make-up to cover her red eyes from all the crying she did, even if she did hate make-up.

"There you are!" Towa came up to her. "Dark was worried about you!"

"Whatever…" Riku said.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like you've been crying!"

"I should have know Risa's make-up wouldn't work." The older twin thought. "It's nothing I was just…. in a bad mood…excuse me, I better hurry.." She ran to her next classroom and left her friend blinking.

"Geez, what happened to her?" She thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway, Krad was making more chaos and mayhem near his 5th period classroom.

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! FEAR THE SPORKS OF DOOOM! BAZOOKAS!" He shouted randomly, standing on top of his desk.

"Argh, isn't anyone going stop this madman?" A classmate of his yelled

"DAI-CHAN I'M SOOO SCARED!" Mio cried while hugging to Daisuke really hard.

"I…can't…breathe!" Said the red head.

Then Dark came into the scene while walking to his next class. "I hope Riku will be okay…." He thought as he remembered his encounter with one of his best friend crying in the bathroom.

"_I HATE YOU ALL!" _

He sighed. "I really do…"

"DARK!" Daisuke came running up to his friend in the hallway, while Mio was clinging on to him. "Stop your Frankenstein!" He obviously meant Krad.

"Not now, I'm not in a good mood…" With that the purple headed teen left his monstrous creation and left the lunchroom.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to settle this creation of yours once in for all!" A teacher pulled on his shirt collar and dragged him back into the battle arena where Krad is.

"But I told you, it's still not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Almost everyone in the classroom shouted.

"JERKS!"

Back to Riku, who was in her English class who watched as Dark tried to battle the hyper blonde. She blinked. "Okay…. What's going on here….?"

"Take that and some of that too!" As you can see, the 'master' was having a hard time trying to tame his 'monster'. Using a baseball bat to calm the soul isn't the answer.

"NAH-HA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Krad stick out his tongue at his friend. "I AM THE FLASH!"

"Argh, get back here!" You can tell Dark was going to have a very hard time catching the blonde.

Riku sighed. "This is going to take the whole day isn't it?"

"Yup…" Satoshi sighed as well.

Then the 'Frankenstein' suddenly just fell to the ground. Everyone blinked again.

"Well the sugar rush is over…. Good…." Dark collapsed as well.

The teacher slapped herself on the forehead. "Someone's going to have to bring these 2 to the nurse's office…" Everyone pointed to Riku.

"What…why me!" She glared.

"Because you always hang out with them, I think it will be better if you were with them in the office." A student said.

The older twin growled. "Whatever, fine!" She said while dragging on Krad's long hair and carrying Dark. "All the things I have to do…." She continued to mumble.

Then a student whispered to another student, but Riku could hear it anyway. "I heard that Riku was crying in the bathroom because she was in love with Dark."

"Yeah and I heard that Dark was in love with Krad!"

"I didn't know they were gay!"

"Me ether, it's a love triangle!"

The older twin just glared at them. "So what if I am in love with Dark? It's not my fault if he's gay ether!" That was all she was thinking about while getting Krad and Dark to the nurse's office. She placed each of them to a bed. "Damn, they're really heavy! Remind me to tell them they need to go on a diet!" She waited for the nurse to come, but the chances are it wasn't very likely since it is the lunch period after all. Looking at Dark, she smiled at him.

"Tell me, are you in love with Krad? Or do you like him as a friend?" She said. "I wonder are you in love with me. Probably not since I already know you only like me as a friend…"

Then Krad woke up. "Where am I? And why do I feel like a manic on a sugar rush? Why does my hair hurt so badly? Ow!" He thought while covering the back of his head.

"Since you're unconscious might as well tell you that……. I love you." Tears came down her face. "I hope you find happiness with Krad…" Her sorrow was still there.

The blonde blinked as he heard his friend's cries. He didn't want to say anything. "…Poor Riku…" He sighed. Then he saw her looking at his direction, panicking was not a good choice. "Um…er…. act like you're sleeping!" So he pretended he was still unconscious.

"I know you're awake Krad…you can stop acting." She opened the curtains around the bed Krad was 'pretending' to sleep on.

"You're point?" He opened his left eye.

"Now you can go back to class and finish that science test that I know you didn't study!" She looked like she was going to have fun to torture him.

"And I know you're lying too!" The blonde grinned. "You can fool me, there was a science test last week!"

"But this time it's huge! If you fail it, you fail for the year!"

Krad said nothing. 'Note to self, better study within 2 minutes or less.'

"I'm just joking…"

Krad said nothing once more. 'Why is she acting like nothing happened?'

"But that test is coming up soon though, that's why we can't afford to miss that class today…" Now Riku was acting serious again. 'Maybe if I act like my old self, Krad will go along and act like nothing happened.'

"Sure…" He grabbed for his schoolbook bag and went to his class.

As Krad left, Riku panicked a bit. 'That was close…too close…he fell for it…at least I think he did."

End chapter 6

I made this longer a bit, so yay!

(Sorry I didn't get to review you guys today, but I'm happy that I got the 50 mark! THANKS!)

**dowsett: Jeez, if you don't like it then don't review it! You can't make me stop writing just because you don't like or hate yaoi and you can't change my opinion about it ether so nya!**


	7. The mysterious blond child

Today was a Saturday, you know what that means right?

"WEEKEND!" The purple headed teen shouted while lying on his back on his bed. 'It's only 9am in the morning, what in the world am I doing up so early today? I should be sleeping in!' With nothing else to do, he went to see what was in the kitchen. On the counter near the fridge did his parents write a note, their son was reading it.

"Dear Dark,

Your dad and I had a very special meeting concerning our jobs. Which is why we won't be here for the next 3 days, be careful being home alone okay honey? And if I see anything damage, I would seriously have you damaged!

Love, mom."

The teen sweat dropped at the fact his mom didn't want to have anything ruined, after all his parents do tend to buy really expensive stuff

around the house and the car. But that didn't really seem to bother him.

"YAY! THE WHOLE WEEKEND TO MYSELF! PARTY!" Then a huge clash of thunder came in the background while a huge figure of his mom holding a baseball bat. That made his son running in fear. After a few moments of hiding under a chair, he decides it was safe to come out. It was now 9:30am and knowing it was the weekend most people would still be asleep at this hour so he decides to go through his old stuff. What? It was better then nothing else to do. He was looking in his closet in his room.

"Hey, what's this?" The teen blinked. He brushed the dust off, the cover of the book he got a hold of read "Photo album". 'This must be from 7 years ago…' So he opened the album with leftover dust from the pages. There he saw the pictures of his childhood friends. Riku, Risa, and so on. 'Yeah, those were some good times back then…' However on the last page he ends up seeing a certain younger blonde's picture with the younger version of himself. Dark smiled at it. "Sometimes…I really wished you didn't move…" He sighed before closing his book and heading downstairs. Then suddenly, he notices something. 'Wait a minute, is Krad-' His thoughts were cut short when the phone was ringing. 'Who would be calling me at this early?' He picked up his phone that was in his parent's room. "Hello?"

"HEY DARK!" Krad said from the other line.

The slightly younger teen was shocked. "K-K-Krad? How in the world did you get my phone number!"

The blonde chuckled. "If I remember, I knew it long ago!"

"Wait, what do you mean long ago?"

"Meaning I knew your phone number ever since I knew you!"

"AHH! YOU ARE A STALKER!" Screams were heard from the phone. Krad sweat dropped.

"So what's up?" Dark said as if nothing happened. Krad sweat dropped even more.

"Anyway, I heard there was a fair that was here since yesterday. You want to go?"

The purple-headed teen eye's widened. "YOU MEAN THERE WAS A FAIR YESTERDAY!" He shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

The blonde chuckled again. "Well…IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME GO ON A STUPID SUGAR RUSH I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" Krad shouted back with 10 times the

force, which made the phone jump up in the air and making Dark understand the words of "bad hair day".

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" His friend said back. "How was I suppose to know that a cup of sugar was too much for you? I always have '2' cups of sugar!"

'And that is why you will never understand the word calm…' Krad sighed again. "Are you coming or what?"

"COUNT ME IN!" You could tell Dark was pretty much happy right now.

"Good, I'll pick you up around 5pm okay?"

"Alright!" Before Krad hung up, Dark yelled something. "HEY WAIT!"

The blonde was getting annoyed a bit. "What now Dark? Answer quick before I will have to kill you."

Dark pouted. "Fine, I won't tell you…"

Now Krad was mad. How? He was growling at his friend on the other line!

"Okay, okay! I was wondering were you my childhood friend that's all!"

Silence, then there was only laughter seconds later from the older teen. "About damn time you figured out!"

"Eh? You mean you are!"

"DUH! Was my long hair and hot body too much for you?" Krad joked.

No comment came from the other line.

"Probably it was, haha. Well I'll see you later!" Then he hung up. Dark looked at himself in the mirror of his parent's room. 'Dark Mousy, you are an idiot!' He started to beat himself with a pillow. 'Hey, wait a minute Krad and me alone together in a fair? It's a date! Why do I get a feeling that he's going to get revenge at me for the sugar indicant? AHHH! I'm too young to die!'

Meanwhile at school, Riku was doing the modeling for the show later today.

"Risa, there is no way am I wearing a dress!" The older twin said to her sister.

But the younger sibling smiled. "Aww, come on! Try it, I promise it will be fun!"

Riku glared at her. "No. Way."

"Onegai? (Pretty please?) For me at least?" Knowing that her sister couldn't stand to see her cry, Riku just grabbed the dress and went backstage to change.

"YAY! Thank you!"

"Whatever." Was her sister reply.

"But are you going to be okay? Is there anything on your mind right now? If there is you could always tell me…" Now Risa was showing sympathy.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I'm your sister of course, and us sisters need to stay together!" The younger twin shouted proudly across the stage, causing everyone to look at her direction.

"It's none of your business, now leave me alone…" With that Riku slammed the door in front of Risa.

"I wonder will she really be okay, but I'm starting to think that Dark has something to do with this…" Her sister sighed before knocking on the door. "Hey, Riku I thought I'd let you know that there's a fair we can go today. You want to go after you're done?"

Slowly the older sibling opened the door. "What's in it for me?"

"What are you talking about? I want you to have a fun time that's all! So you don't have to worry about a thing!"

Riku sighed. "If it will make you shut up and leave me alone, then I will."

"I promise!"

The older sister closed the door once more. 'What does she know about me anyway, it's not like she's in my situation. What IS she trying to do anyway?' She glared at herself in the mirror. "What are you looking at?" Then she turned the other way and started changing.

Risa knocked on the door once more. "Um, could you hurry up a bit? They're starting pretty soon…"

No reply came from her sister.

"Oh well…" She turned the other way and headed to grab a seat from the audience.

-'-'-'-'-

(Thanks for editing this Razatip!)


	8. The hard lessons of emotions

Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Krad: First you called me a yellow goldfish, now a pink piggy?

Risa(me): Muahahahaha, fear it!

Krad: Meet Mr textbook! –Gets out my history textbook-

Risa(Me): Ahh! –Runs like the wind-

**Disclaimer- I OWN DNANGEL! –Echoes- Someday…**

Today was the day that Krad took Dark out to the fair!

"Come on, Krad. I know you want to ride on it…" The younger boy was dragging the blonde to the Ferris wheel that was the center of the whole fair. As you can guess, the older teen was holding to a pole near a restaurant for his dear life.

"NO!" he shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" This was a shocker. Dark had known the boy for a while, and he didn't seem the type that would freak out over something like this. After all, he was an elegant, graceful, proper male, so it's unusual to see him like this. An idea came into the purple-headed boy's head.

He grinned evilly at the blonde. "Is Krad-chan afraid of heights?"

The taller boy glared. "Of course not! I'm just…not used to the elevation of such rides!"

"Or that you're just chicken…," Dark retorted with a slight snicker.

"I AM NOT!"

Dark didn't listen, instead he did a performance by acting like a chicken, mocking the blonde. "CHICKEN!" Then he made random noises that a chicken supposedly makes, but people were giving him weird looks.

Krad quickly loosed his grip on the pole and scowled at his friend. "I am not a chicken!" Then he immediately grabbed the dark haired boy as he went straight for the Ferris wheel.

Not even knowing that he did, Krad hugged Dark as tightly he could, causing the younger boy to see death. Too bad when he passed out, the blonde kind of panicked and started to scream really loudly when the ride stopped at the stop.

Meanwhile, a certain female heard that wail and wondered if it could be her friend. Riku turned around where the Ferris wheel is. "Was that Krad I just heard?" After thinking for a moment, she thought it couldn't have been him; he's been much more elegant to scream in front of people. How wrong she was.

She looked at the person who was guiding her, her sister. Risa smiled at her. "Riku why aren't you happy? You're at a fair with tons of people and tons of rides you can choose from! It seems like you had fun at the fashion show, too."

The older twin sighed. 'Only because I know I won't be seeing you-know-who around,' she thought to herself. "I guess."

The brown-headed girl tapped her sibling on the right shoulder. "Riku…" Then she started shaking her like there was no tomorrow. "JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM, OKAY!"

The older girl was trying to talk while Risa continued to keep her in the movement. "I-I-I d-do-on't k-k-n-ow!" Her eyes were in swirls.

Finally the younger twin stopped and watch her sister walk around in dizziness. "Nee-san, why can't you forget about him? He's nothing but trouble ever since you found out you liked him." As you can see, Risa was trying to make her sister forget about Dark.

The reddish brown-headed female gazed at her sister. "I can't do that; you couldn't understand how hard it is to forget about the person you love."

Her younger twin gave her sympathetic eyes while trying to hug her. "Nee-san…"

Riku brushes away her sister's hands. "I don't need your pity! I don't need it!" She then ran off somewhere with Risa following behind, but she stops when her sister runs into the bathrooms.

'She's probably crying her eyes out.'

/You couldn't understand how hard it is to forget about the person you love/

'Yes, I do,' she said to herself as Riku's words kept haunting her. 'I just try to forget it no matter how hard it can be, but you'll never listen to me; you always look down at me.' She decided that she should leave her sibling alone. It's better that way. Suddenly, she heard some familiar voices coming her way; it sounded like Dark and Krad. She dashed into the bushes.

"Dark no baka!" the blonde shouted with sweat on his face. "You shouldn't have passed out like that! I'm deathly scared of heights!"

The younger male chuckled. "I passed out because of you hugging me so tightly!"

Krad wanted revenge. He knew one thing that Dark hated the most. The blonde snatched his friend's hand as he says, "How about we go on the haunted house walkthrough? I know you'll love that!" He knew that Dark was petrified of ghosts.

Dark's eyes widen. "N-nani! NOOO!" Too late. His howl was in vain as Krad already pulled into the vertex of doom.

Risa, who came out of the bushes, was blinking. 'It seems like they're having a good time. I guess they're the perfect couple that everyone dreams of having.' She didn't mind that her childhood friend was dating another guy. Her wonder turned into anger. 'Now I get it! Since they are the perfect couple, Riku thinks she'll never have a chance with Dark!'

Her number one target was Krad since Dark was her long time friend, and she did not want to harm him.

While Risa was thinking of a plan to destroy the blonde, let's check up on the happy couple.

"WAHHH!"

Aren't they having fun?

Dark was holding onto the blonde's hand for he fears that he might pass out again. "I hate this!" he cried. A person dressed in white clothing creeps behind him, making him jump up on to Krad. They both went sprawling across the floor.

The taller boy death glared at Dark who was on top.

Gives you ideas, doesn't it?

"Will you get off of me?" he asked. Dark did what was commanded of him. He brushed some dust and dirt off of himself as he got to his feet. "It's your fault that you're always watching horror movies that deals with supernatural stuff. Remember when you watched 'The Ring'?"

"Yeah…" He wasn't thinking about the movie; he was thinking more along the time of what happened at the cafeteria when they did the play Cinderella and what was going on during that play as well. Now that he thinks about it, Krad was his first kiss. This made him blush even more.

His friend got up from the ground. "Come on, let's go. We don't want your face to become so red that you'll die…" His voice snapped Dark back into reality.

'Was he thinking about what I was thinking?' He thought grabbing the blonde's hand and continued straight on forward through the place. 'This place is like a maze, we'll never get out! We'll be trapped here forever! With ghosts…and…Krad…' When he thought that, his face became even more red than before. 'What am I thinking! I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING LIKE THAT!' Then he ran with speeds up to a hundred miles per hour.

Krad sweat dropped.

Dark didn't know it, but he was getting himself more and more lost. Now without his friend, he doesn't know how to get out of the place! Dark was looking frantically around. 'Oh crap, look what I got into now…'

He stepped back behind him and fell into a box. He wondered what was on the bottom. It was a fake corpse, but to him, it seemed real.

"WAHHH!" There he goes running off into the unknown. He jumped into a coffin, and guess what lurks inside.

"DRACULA!" he cried when it opened. He quickly ran off with the vampire right behind him. Then he looked in front of him and saw the living dead.

"ZOMBIES!" He ran to the right and ran only to find something he really didn't want to see.

"WITCHES!" He ran to the left with all the things running after him.

Finally, he found the exit. It scared a couple of years out of the younger teen. He panted. 'Note to self, kill Krad…'

Speaking of which, he looked up and saw the blonde. "Where were you when I needed you?"

"I was out of the house five minutes ago. I could have sworn I heard you screaming while I was waiting," he commented. "It made a lot of people want to go inside, so congrats, you helped the fair!"

Dark gave him an angry stare.

The blonde laughed. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. What do you want to do now?"

His friend's anger immediately shifted into happiness. "I WANT ICE CREAM!" He rushed right to the stand with Krad following behind. Unfortunately, random people stampeded them; there was a food sale going on.

"Ow…," both said.

Being absent-minded, they didn't know that Risa was stalking them, waiting for the right moment to attack Krad. She thinks that pouring punch all over Krad with a water jug would be the perfect choice.

When the blonde got seated, waiting for the younger boy, Risa sat behind him. She got the lid off the jug. 'This is payback for stealing Dark and breaking my sister's heart!'

At that moment, Dark ran to push Krad off to get himself covered with the red solution.

This shocked the younger twin.

Everyone around the food stand just stared at what happened, Krad rubbed his head from the impact to the floor and Dark got up, gazing at the red water. Risa simply stared at the empty jug. 'What have I done?' she thought.

The older male waved his hand in front of the shorter boy. "Are you okay?" Dark didn't reply back, instead, he just continued starting at the water.

Krad glared at Risa. "What did you do?" he shouted at her.

She glared at him. "Like you're the one to talk!" Without even anything more, she rushes back home, leaving Riku behind.

Krad said nothing while other people ask him, 'Will he be alright?'

In the crowd, Riku saw what her sibling had done. 'Risa, how could you?' She stepped closer to the victim. She was afraid of what might happen, since she knew why her sister did what she did. She was worried that she might be the cause of the incident. "Is…he going to be okay?"

For a moment, the blonde thought Riku was her twin sister. He gave her a scowl, causing her to back away. After a few seconds, he realizes it's Riku. "Oh, it's you…I thought you were Risa for a minute. Sorry."

She sighed. 'Should I tell him why she did it? He might hate me forever if I told him…'

"It's okay. It's better for Dark to get back home. I'm more concerned about his mental mind; he seems to be out of it." Then she punched her friend on the face. It had no affect on him. "Yup, totally out of it." What she did made everyone sweat drop.

Krad got the dark headed boy onto his back. "I'll take him home, if you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind," she said while the blonde carried her crush home. "Plus, I need a talk with Risa anyway."

* * *

"What if I did do it? You were practically telling me to get revenge on him!" Riku's sister said in her bedroom. "You kept on crying and crying about how you'll never have Dark."

The older twin growled. "That doesn't mean you have a right to harm Krad! He's my friend I'll have you know!"

Risa sighed. "So what? All is fair in love and war. If Dark didn't get in the way, Krad would have gotten what was coming to him. I bet that he stole Dark on purpose to get you hurt."

Elder Harada couldn't believe what her sister said. She knew that Krad was her childhood friend also, so he wouldn't even dare harm her on purpose. Would he? "I can't believe you! Sometimes I think that you and I were complete strangers!" She stormed out of Risa's room and went straight into hers.

The younger twin said nothing and went online to chat with Mio Hio along with Towa.

/You couldn't understand how hard it is to forget about the person you love/

Once again, the words were haunting Risa. 'Just shut up.'

"Riku, Risa please come downstairs! I have an important announcement to tell you!" Their mother shouted a couple of minutes later. The Harada twins didn't even bother to look at each other.

"Nande yo?" Both of them said to their mother in the kitchen. They were amazed at what their mom was wearing; it was a black dress with no string around the shoulders and was wearing her hair up into a bun. It was rare to see their mom like this.

"Kaa-san, why are you wearing something like that?" Riku asked. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Hai!" she said cheerfully.

"It's 8:30pm. Where are you going?" Risa asked.

A very happy smile came across Ms. Harada's face. "I'm going out on a date!"

"That's great mom!" the girls said. "Who is it?"

"His name is Mr. Hikari! I think you'll like him!" she said. "Look at the time! I'm going to be late! There's food in the fridge if you need anything!" With that she left the house. Both of the siblings were left to stare in midair for they knew who Mr. Hikari was. He was Krad's dad.

"Nee-san?" Risa said. "Is it just me, or do I have a very bad feeling about this?"

"You're not alone…," her sister replied. "You're not alone…"

**Japanese words:**

**Nee-san:** Older sister

**Nande yo:** What is it?

**Kaa-san:** Mom

Risa(me): Wow, Dark saved Krad from the evil punch monster..haha

Once again editing credits go to the crazed EnvyxEd fan, **Razatip**!

Yay, I'm done chapter 8! –Dances- Please review!


End file.
